The Chilton High School Days
by rnl1993
Summary: CH15up!ROGAN AU fic,what would have hapened if Lorelai & Chris had gotten married & had 2 kids.About the life of Rory & Kevin Hayden with their friends.Full sumarry inside plZ read
1. High School days begin

_**Authors Note- This is revised I edited all of my mistakes. Please read and review this story also the name for Rory's brother i got from another story. I don't own anything**_

**

* * *

Summary of there past -**

There was no Stars Hollow at all but here is what happened. When Lorelai found out she was pregnant she and Christopher got married and bought a house to live in. Instead of having Rory they had a son named Kevin Matthew Hayden. Lorelai and Chris had become used to the Hartford high society thing. Chris took after his fathers company after he pasted away. Lorelai had become a stay at home mom and trophy wife. 

When she was 17 ½ Lorelai and Chris had their second child Lorelai Leigh Hayden a.k.a. Rory.

Christopher had become good Friends with Mitchuim Huntzberger who had a 5-year-old daughter and a 2-year-old son named Logan Huntzberger. They had gotten Kevin and Logan together for a little while and the two became best friends since then.

Lorelai had become good friends with Kelly Gellar, Melissa Grant, and Jane Walker. They had all had daughters the same year as Lorelai had Rory in. The Grant's daughter was the oldest then Rory, after her was the Gellar's daughter and finally at last the Walker's daughter. All of them were 2 ½ months apart from each other. All four of the women's girls played together since they were 5 months old.

When they boys were 7 they met Finnegan Morgan a.k.a. Finn an Australian and Coin McRae.

All four of them became friends.

Rory Hayden, Louise Grant, Paris Gellar, and Madeline Walker where 6 years old and best friends. Rory had a big crush on Logan but only the adults could see this. They four boys had grown to treat the girls like sisters'.

When the boys were 14 and the girls were 13. Louise, Rory, Paris, and Maddie had been sent to a boarding school in California. None of them ever understood why exactly but that was how it was.

**Summary- **The girls were now 15 and they guys 16. Kevin, Logan, Finn, and Colin were all attending Chilton preparatory academy. Rory, Louise, Paris, and Madeline had just gotten back from California and were starting Chilton late. It was already a month into the school year. All of the four guys who are the kings at Chilton knew about the girls being back that month but didn't know when exactly. They couldn't wait to see them. They were still thinking that they are the sweet little girls they remebered well they are in for a surprise.

* * *

**_Author's Note- Sorry for such long summaries, here is the story. Hope you like it. Again I got the name Kevin for Rory's brother from another story called Fate_**

* * *

**The Chilton High School Days **

_**Hayden House/ Monday morning**_

Rory Hayden was home and was glad. She had missed it a lot. As she walked into the kitchen to get some coffee her older brother Kevin said to her as he entered behind her.

"Okay Rory I know you just got back but hurry up we are going to be late."

"Okay sorry but I need coffee I mean I am moms daughter. Oh by the way we need to pick up the girls." Rory told him and started toward the garage with him again behind her saying.

"What why?"

"Because I told them you would, let's get a move in shall we." Rory told him and smiled. Kevin sighed he was going to have to get used to this but he didn't care he was just glad his sister was home.

_**Chilton**_

After picking all of the girls up Kevin drove into the Chilton parking lot with he song _'Highway to Hell'_ by ACDC blasting. Everyone looked at them as they parked next to a black SUV and a red viper. Three guys where leaning against they SUV.

The guys didn't think that the four girls in Kevin's car could be the girls they remembered but they were. The girls where different though, they all had there Chilton plaid skirts hemmed higher than they should be and regular Chilton shirt but with the sleeves rolled up and loosened their ties they had to wear.

Rory's brown hair was a little longer than her shoulder lengthand it was up in a hair clip. Paris who had the same length hair as Rory but only a dirty blonde color and in a tight ponytail. While the other blonde Louise had her shoulder length hair curled and down, Maddie had the same thing but she had dark brownish/blackish hair.

All the guys could do was stare. They girls and Kevin got out of the dark blue viper and walked up to the others.

"Is this how you are going to welcome us back after two years? Jeez I thought we meant more to you guys than this." Rory said and smirked and Louise continued

"Ok time to play a game, guess which of us is who."

Finn was about to guess but Kevin just said all of their names and pointed to each girl as he said them.

"Louise, Paris, Maddie, and Rory."

"Mate you took the fun out of the game you know?" Finn said in his Australian accent.

"Come her you four." Finn said and they all hugged him then Collin who said. "My you all look different." Then they hugged Logan who just smirked and said.

"Nice to see you guys back and where you belong." None of the guys except Kevin could keep them selves from staring at the girl's legs and body.

"Ok, we got to get to the office come on, we'll see you guys later." Paris said and everyone else said by. They guys heard Rory say as they were walking away.

"Wait I forgot my coffee on the car."

"Forget it Hayden." Paris said and then Rory said, "Bu… but...but it's coffee the stuff I live off of remember." Paris just glared at her and Rory pouted then said, "They better have coffee here."

The guys just chuckled and started walking towards the lockers. People who had heard the conversation where talking about it already when a guy they knew came up and asked. "So Kevin is one of those girls really your sister?"

"Yeah she is." Kevin replied, and the guy left.

"Damn they are hot." Finn said out of know where the other three looked at him. "Well I'm just saying what you two are thinking. Of course Kevin is thinking that about Louise."

"Weren't you mate?" Finn said and Kevin glared at him.

"Who picked the music you where listening to on the way over here?" Logan asked trying to change the subject.

"Rory did she took all of the c.d.'s out of my reach." Kevin said. They guys all thought

'_She has a good taste in music.'_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Author's Note - What do you think? Is it dumb? Or good? Also again I borrowed the name for Rory's brother from the story called 'Fate'. Please R&R. Also i upsate dated all the chapters.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_


	2. We are back for good get over it

_**Author's Note- I'm so happy you all like it. Here is another chapter.**_

**

* * *

Previously on The Chilton High School Days-**

_"Ok, we got to get to the office come on well see you guys later." Paris said and everyone else said by. They guys heard Rory say as they were walking away. "Wait I forgot my coffee on the car." "Forget it Hayden." Paris said and then Rory said "Bu… but...but it's coffee the stuff I live off of remember." Paris just glared at her and Rory pouted then said, "They better have coffee here."_

_The guys just chuckled and started walking towards the lockers. People who had heard the conversation where talking about it already when a guy they knew came up and asked. "So Kevin is one of those girls really your sister?"_

_"__Yeah she is." Kevin replied, and the guy left._

_"__Damn they are hot." Finn said out of know where the other three looked at him. "Well I'm just saying what you two are thinking. Of course Kevin is thinking that about Louise_

_Weren't you mate?" Finn said and Kevin glared at him._

_"__Who picked the music you where listening to on the way over here?" Logan asked trying to change the subject._

_"__Rory did she took all of the c.d.'s out of my reach." Kevin said. They guys all thought _

_'__She has a good taste in music.'_

* * *

**We are back for good, so get over it **

**_Chilton/Social Studies/Morning_**

After seeing Headmaster Charleston the girls went to find their lockers. They were al by each other's or well around each other's. There were a few in between them. They all had they same classes so they headed toward their first class. Mrs. Hillman who was homeroom and social studies. As they walked in everyone went queit. They were just talking about them.

"Yes how may I help you?" Mrs. Hillman said

"We just transferred her and this is our first class see." Paris said and they all showed the teacher there passes.

"Ok well there are some seats in the back."

"Whatever" They all said and sat down.

Logan, Finn, Colin, and Kevin entered 10 minutes later and the teacher said slightly annoyed, "What's you excuse this time? Gentlemen?" 

"You see Finn here forgot his books in his car and left the keys in there so it took us a while to open it." Kevin said. The teacher didn't seem impressed.

"Just sit down already gentlemen."

They did as they were told and then realized that the girls were in their class and in their seats. So they had to sit in the second to last row. As soon as the teacher started talking all 8 of them did also.

"What class do you have next?" Kevin asked

"Science, we all have the same classes together." Paris said, Collin took her class schedule and looked at it then said.

"They have all of our classes except for gym."

"Gym?" Maddie and Louise said shocked. They guys nodded

"They don't do gym well none of us do we always skip it." Rory said and Kevin looked at his sister in disbelief and said.

"You Rory Hayden skipped a class?"

"Yeah many times" Rory answered then said, "What did you all except us to be the same people we were when we left?" all of them nodded.

Paris rolled her eyes and said "Idiots all four of you are complete and total idiots."

They all caught up telling each other everything. When the bell rang they all walked out of the classroom and headed toward their lockers. Which were all by each other's. First it was Louise then Maddie then Collin, Paris, Finn, Kevin, Rory and Logan.

Logan kept looking at Rory every once in a while. Rory started to remember how much she had liked Logan before and was wondering if she still did. They had asked earlier and none of them were seeing anyone.

**_Chilton Hallway_**

As the headed toward Science a blonde bumped into Rory and gave her an evil glare a then she gave Paris, Maddie, and Louise evil glares also. The four of them had stopped walking now and where staring at this blonde who now had her 3 friends behind her.

"You four better watch yourselves we own this school got it?" The blonde who seemed to be the leader told them.

There were people watching now. Kevin, Logan, Finn, and Collin where ready to break the girls up but didn't when they saw Rory step toward the blonde and said.

"Ok for your information I don't give a care and I highly doubt you are. Your are most likely just a wanna be. So why don't you and take all of your little Malibu Barbie skanks with you and leave." Rory said and was waving with her hand in the other direction. Some people were saying. 'Ouch' and others were going 'oooohhhhh'

What did you say?" the blonde asked, Rory sighed and turned toward Paris, Louise and Maddie then said.

"You know I though this school was for people who have a I.Q. point average higher than a 2 year old but I guess they are just letting anyone in now days."

"Yeah I think you are right Rory." Louise said then stood in front of the blonde and said " How does it feel to be humiliated in front of all these people? Because I would really like to see you try and make a better come back on that." Louise said stepping up next to Rory.

The guys were shocked, the Rory Hayden they knew would have never done that. But then again it was funny.

"Oh I can and watch be." The blonde replied and walked away. Paris then said

"Yeah that really got us back."

**

* * *

Author's Note- Ok sorry if it's really short and that Rory is really OOC. But it fits better with my story.**


	3. What did i do wrong

**JustPeachy123- Yeah I realized that it was messed up sorry about that. English is my first language. I just am not that great at grammar and stuff like that. I thank you for telling me about this in a nice manner instead of how some people would have. Also sorry about the blonde comment my best friend is blonde. But one of my enemies is also blonde. I would have used a red head. But Finn likes red heads.**

Spinaround- thanks for the reviews. I like her OOC sometimes also 

**Danger1Zone1988- yeah it is a good song and ACDC is a great band.**

Brown-eyed-beauty87- Yeah I was thinking the same thing.

**KarahBella- Thanks for the reviews**

Coffee-addicted – I'm glad you like it I am addicted to coffee also. Ever since I started watching Gilmore Girls. I tried it and ever since then I am in love with it. I try to have 2 or 3 cups a day but get yelled at.

**Also thank you everyone else. I like having reviews they make me want to write more.**

* * *

_**Author's note- I don't own anything except the first three seasons of Gilmore Girls on DVD. Also I will be updating my other stories soon.**_

* * *

**Previously on The Chilton High School Days-**

"_Ok for your information I don't give a care and I highly doubt you are. Your are most likely just a wanna be. So why don't you and all of your little Malibu Barbie skanks with you and leave." Rory said and was waving with her hand in the other direction. Some people were saying. 'Ouch' and others were going 'oooohhhhh'_

_What did you say?" the blonde asked, Rory sighed and turned toward Paris, Louise and Maddie then said._

"_You know I though this school was for people who have a I.Q. point average higher than a 2 year old but I guess they are just letting anyone in now days."_

"_Yeah I think you are right Rory. How does it feel to be humiliated in front of all these people? Because I would really like to see you try and make a better come back on that." Louise said stepping up next to Rory._

_The guys were shocked, the Rory Hayden they knew would have never done that. But then again it was funny._

"_Oh I can and watch be." The blonde replied and walked away. Paris then said_

"_Yeah that really got us back."_

* * *

**What did i do wrong?**

Rory sighed and walked off toward the courtyard Louise, Paris and Madeline all shared knowing unhappy looks.

Kevin was about to go after Rory when Paris grabbed his arm and said, "Don't leave her alone whenever stuff like this happens she does this. She just needs some space." Kevin was going to protest but saw the expression on Paris' face and that stopped him.

He sighed and said, "Fine whatever lets get to class already." They all walked to their science class in silence.

Both Logan and Kevin where thinking the same thing _'what had Paris meant by when this happens did it use to happen in California?' _

_**Science Class/Back table**_

Then Kevin asked, "Paris what did you mean by when things like this happen Rory does this? Did stuff like this use to happen in California?"

"Yeah most of the time." Paris said and then sighed as if she was remembering it happening. Then Louise said

"People there think apparently that it's against the law of the social life to be both beautiful and smart. This is how Rory deals with stuff like this she argues with people then leaves skips a class period. Comes back after and acts like nothing ever happened. When we try to talk to her she won't listen so we have just gotten used to it."

"Also leaving Connecticut was hard for all of us in the beginning but it was the hardest for Rory. I think it was because her relationship with your mom Kevin. Plus leaving everything she ever knew and the safety of you and Logan." Madeline said to Kevin then looked at Logan and said. "Personally I think she had a crush on you maybe even still does. But both of you are oblivious too it well at least you were I don't know about Rory. She usually is though." Madeline was saying it like it was an everyday conversation.

Logan thought, _'what? Well now that I think about it she was always acting weird around me well weirder than her usual weird.' _

The other three guys thoughts were different, '_Finally someone says it, but by the looks on Logan's face he had know idea. He rarely makes that face it kind of funny. Wait back to main subject.'_

"_Great just great' _Paris thought because she knew it was true. Rory had only told her because Louise and Madeline weren't great at keeping secrets. But Rory had told Paris that she had liked Logan and was sort of nervous about coming home when they found out. Plus her relationship with her mother wasn't nearly as close as it was two years ago.

_**Chilton Courtyard / Rory's P.O.V.**_

Meanwhile while all that was happening Rory was walking in the big courtyard that most students hung around at during their lunch breaks.

'_Why does this always have to happen to me? What did I do wrong? I'm a good person in general aren't I? This is going to be just like California. Except I will have my family here.'_

Rory thought and sat down at a bench that was at the far end of the courtyard partly hidden by bushes and a few trees. Not realizing that there were tears streaming down her face.

'_Yeah right family, I wish I had the relationship with my mom that I had two years ago. It was just peachy coming home. Both parents knowing I was coming but are in New York for the next week or two. Kevin is my only real family. Well there is also Paris, Louise, and Madeline. They are like family. Well the closest thing I have anyway. I just wish I could go back in time and not have gone to California. Everything would be the same teasing Kevin, Finn, Colin and Logan over stupid things.'_

'_Logan I think I have always liked him well that could explain why I never really dated anyone in California. Of course he wouldn't ever go out with me. Sometimes I wish I had told him I liked him back then. '_

Rory took her hair out of the clip and let it fall around her face. It still looked good though. She just barely noticed that she was crying. After she wiped away the tears she took her book out of her book bag and started to read. That had always made her feel better.

She didn't realize it but someone was watching her from a distance debating if they should go over to her or not.

**

* * *

Author's Note- Sorry if it is short. Hope you like it.**


	4. Don't they even care about me?

_**Au****thor's Note - You will see whom it don't worry.**_** Also this is going to be a short chapter sorry. I just like to update for everyone even if it a little bit at a time unless you guys want to wait longer time periods for longer chapters. you pick.**  
**

* * *

Previously on The Chilton High School Days-**

_Rory thought and sat down at a bench that was at the far end of the courtyard partly hidden by bushes and a few trees. Not realizing that there were tears streaming down her face._

'_Yeah right family, I wish I had the relationship with my mom that I had two years ago. It was just peachy coming home. Both parents knowing I was coming but are in New York for the next week or two. Kevin is my only real family. Well there is also Paris, Louise, and Madison. They are like family. Well the closest thing I have anyway. I just wish I could go back in time and not have gone to California. Everything would be the same teasing Kevin, Finn, Colin and Logan over stupid things.'_

'_Logan I think I have always liked him well that could explain why I never really dated anyone in California. Of course he wouldn't ever go out with me. Sometimes I wish I had told him I liked him back then. '_

_Rory took her hair out of the clip and let it fall around her face. It still looked good though. She just barely noticed that she was crying. After she wiped away the tears she took her book out of her book bag and started to read. That had always made her feel better._

_She didn't realize it but someone was watching her from a distance debating if they should go over to her or not_.

**

* * *

Don't they even care about me?  
**

_**Chilton Courtyard**_

Rory was so caught up in her own thoughts thinking about when she was younger and happy that she didn't realize that someone had sat down next to her. She was brought back to reality when a male voice said

"Hey, you ok?"

"Not really Kevin but who gives I'm fine. Did Louise tell you and California and all that?" Rory replied looking at her brother who was sitting next to her.

"Yeah they did Rory I'm so sorry you had to go through that." He told her

"Hey you they saying _'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger.'_ Right?" Rory said looking at the ground

"Rory" Kevin said in a warning tone but it was also full of concern.

"Why aren't they here?" Rory asked and started to cry a little

"Who?" Kevin wondered

"Mom and dad you think they would want to be home to welcome back their only daughter home who they shipped away to California for two years and only saw them on holidays." Rory sighed she was crying a little harder now as she continued

"Sometimes I wonder if they think I was a mistake and thought if they sent me to California they would act like they didn't have a daughter. The daughter they didn't want." Rory was fully crying now. Kevin wrapped her in his arms around her and hugged her then let her cry for a while. When she stopped he said,

"Rory that is not true at all. They have to be in New York right now. You should have seen mom when she found out she wouldn't be here when you got back. She even stopped drinking coffee for a day."

Rory lightly laughed at that and Kevin did too then continued,

"As for sending you away they did it for your own good. They were afraid for you." Kevin said and immediately regretted it.

"Afraid of what?" Rory asked looking at her brother sitting up straight now.

"Nothing it was nothing." He said knowing it wasn't going to work but still hoped it did.

"You know why they sent me away don't you?" Rory asked

"No…Maybe…" Kevin said then sighed and continued, "Yes"

"Why?" she asked, his response was mumbled

"What?" she asked again. He sighed heavily and said

"Mom didn't want to put you through all of those debutante balls and high society parties, she was afraid you would end up hating her for making live in that world." Hoping that would be enough he didn't want to tell her the other reason. But she wasn't happy with just that

"What else?" She asked

"The reason dad wanted you to go was because he wanted you to learn to stand up for yourself, me and the guys always did that for you and he didn't like that for some weird reason."

"Oh" was all Rory could say.

"They only did what they thought was best for you." Kevin told her and Rory said

"I know, hey let's go back inside I'm going to clean up a little and I'll meet you guys for lunch? Louise and Madison are most likely doing the same thing right now."

"Sure"

They both walked separate ways, Rory going toward one of the girls' restrooms and Kevin toward there lockers

_**Chilton Hallway/Next to all of there lockers**_

Kevin found Collin, Finn, and Logan at the lockers and Finn said.

"Mate if you are going to ditch class let us come with you."

"He was talking to his sister you idiot." Paris said walking up to them, then asked, "Where is she?"

"Bathroom, I'm guessing Madeline and Louise are in there too?" the others nodded Logan, Colin, and Paris where the only ones who saw part of the sister brother conversation. Of course having a few more brain cells working then the other three did, made it easier to figure out. Logan was in deep thought as Kevin walked toward them only Paris noticed it though.

_**

* * *

Author's Note- Sorry if it is short. Again when you reveiw tell me if you want to wait longer for longer chapters. Or updateing fast with short chapters up to you.  
**_


	5. What to watch on movie night

**_Author's Note- I just realized that I was putting Madison I meant Madeline. This is what I get from lack of coffee in my system. I will change that though. Is that how you spell it?_**

**

* * *

Previously on The Chilton High School Days-**

_**Chilton Hallway/Next to all of there lockers**_

_Kevin found Collin, Finn, and Logan at the lockers and Finn said._

"_Mate if you are going to ditch class let us come with you."_

"_He was talking to his sister you idiot." Paris said then asked, "Where is she?"_

"_Bathroom, I'm guessing Madeline and Louise are in there too?" the others nodded Logan, Colin, and Paris where the only ones who saw part of the sister brother conversation. Of course having a few more brain cells working then the other three did, made it easier to figure out. Logan was in deep thought as Kevin walked toward them only Paris noticed it though._

_**

* * *

What to watch on movie night**_

_**Girls' restroom/Chilton**_

Rory entered she saw Louise and Madeline in there. When they saw her they went up to her and they hugged.

"You ok?" Louise asked as they let go and Rory started to reapplied her make-up

"Yeah I'm fine" Rory answered, and told them the clips notes version of what happened.

"You like Logan?" Madeline asked

"You have liked him since we where 13?" Louise asked, Rory just nodded. Paris had just entered the restroom

"Hey you ok Ror?" she asked and hugged her

"Yeah I'm fine" then retold what had happened

"Rory likes Logan and has liked him since we were 13." Madeline said

"I know and have known. She told me because I can keep my mouth shut." Paris said then continued

"Anyway we better hurry up the guys are getting annoyed plus Logan is staring off into space thinking about something or to be more detailed about you Rory."

"What?" Rory said

"I think he likes you." Paris said

"Oh yeah that reminds he Rory, Madeline told Logan she thought you liked him too." Louise said

"Madeline!" Rory said, all Madeline could do was look sorry and said "Sorry"

"Whatever let's get going" Rory said after checking her self in the mirror. She looked how she had at the beginning of the morning. They all walked out and toward the boys.

_**Hallway**_

Kevin saw the girls coming and said "Ok all of you act like nothing happened ok?" they all nodded as the girls came up to them

"Finally, I thought I was going to starve to death. You women take to long looking at yourselves in the mirror. I mean at least bring one with you so we all don't get held up waiting." Finn said Louise and Madeline scoffed at him.

"Come on let's go and get some lunch," Colin said and they all started walking toward to cafeteria.

"Hey Paris can I borrow…" Rory started but Paris handed her a notebook and said

"My notes sure"

"Thanks" Rory replied then glanced at Logan for a moment and smiled.

The rest of the day was uneventful, except for Rory and Logan glancing at each other when the other wasn't noticing. Only Louise, Madeline and Paris knew it though. After school ended Kevin had dropped the girls off and he and Rory had just entered the empty house.

_**Hayden House/ Mansion**_

"So is anyone here at all?" Rory asked Kevin as she went into the kitchen to get some coffee.

"Nope no one. I told dad that I could handle everything on my own." Kevin answered as he followed but grabbed a soda instead. "By the why we have Friday night dinners with the elder Gilmore'."

"Why?"

"Because they help pay for us to go to Chilton and I have been going for a while now. But now that you are back we both get to go to the horrible dinner." Kevin said then continued to explain what would usually happen if Lorelai and Christopher were there.

"That sounds just fun" Rory said sarcastically after hearing everything. "Well at least it's not till Friday."

"Yeah I know what you mean."

_**Hayden House/Mansion (A few days later/ Saturday night) (Also it is in October now)**_

"So have you been having parties here every night?"

"Not really just me and the guys. Or I'll go to a party." Kevin replied

"Huh, well I'm having Paris, Madeline and Louise coming over to spend the night tonight."

"Well I'm having the Colin, Finn and Logan come over tonight and we like to be alone to hang out play video games and stuff." Kevin said

"Ok then us girls will stay upstairs you guys stay down in the game room lounge whatever room down in the basement isn't that were you always hang out?"

"Ok fine but both can come and get food when needed. Deal?" Kevin said sticking out his hand.

"Deal." Rory said and the shook hands.

"Oh one more rule." Kevin said as Rory was walking out of the kitchen then stopped.

"What is the rule?" she asked

"You can't have any guys up there with you." Kevin said in a serious tone.

"Ok but no girls for you guys down there then. Now if you will excuse me I have things to do." Rory said and walked up the white marbled staircase and down the hall to her room.

_**Rory's Room/ Hayden House/ Mansion**_

The room was a painted a medium colored blue. It had tons of pictures of her friends and family. A full sized bed was in the middle of the room with nightstands on both sides. The whole room looked like it had two put together. Part of it was like a living room area time thing plus she had her own bathroom it had an ocean theme to it, with midnight blue walls. Sea creatures stenciled border going along the top of the wall.

"Ok let's get ready." Rory said to her self. She took a shower then put on a pair of black sweats for bottoms and a blue tank top on that said 'Coffee Princess' on the front with little cups of coffee all over it. Then she picked out some movies for them to watch when the doorbell rang. She ran down the stairs and beat Kevin to it. He was walking out of the kitchen.

_**Hayden House/Living room area by entrance**_

She opened the door and Paris was there.

"Hey come on in." Rory said, Paris did so and then asked

"Are we having a movie night?"

"Of course now come and help me get the food."

"Fine." Paris said

About 5 minutes later Madeline and Louise were there, so they all headed upstairs.

_**Rory's Room**_

When they got into Rory's room the area with the couch and entertainment center had tons of junk food on the coffee table. They all sat down and Rory said.

"Ok, what should we watch tonight? I was thinking something scary."

"Yeah" Madeline said "But I might get scared and scream.

"We know" the other three said. Paris and Louise agreed on the scary movie idea also.

"Ok here are our choices but remember if they have sequels we have to watch them too so here" Rory said while holding up a movie case one after another while saying there names.

"I Know What You Did Last Summer with I Still Know What You Did Last Summer."

"No" the other girls said

"Ok, what about The Grudge?" they shook three heads.

"The Ring 1 and 2?"

"No why am I watching that again." Louise said

"Ok her we go what about Screams 1,2, and 3?"

"Yeah let's watch that." They all agreed.

_**Meanwhile downstairs**_

Finn, Colin and Logan were all there and Kevin suggested the listen to what the girls where talking about.

"I have an idea," Finn said as they went back downstairs.

"Let's hear it Finny." Kevin said

"Let's scare them by calling one off their cell phones and saying the same stuff that they do in the movies." Finn said

"Kevin do you still have all of our scream costumes from a few years ago?" Logan asked

"Yeah they're un my closet they still have the fake knife and all that stuff." Kevin answered the all smiled at each other.

"What's the plan?" Colin asked

"Well we can't call their cell phones because they could really call the cops on us since their cells are down here we use them to call the house phone and Rory knows I never pick it up so she will. After that we will unplug the phone line. Maybe even turn off a few lights in the house." Kevin said

**

* * *

Author's note- Please tell me what you think so far. Hope you like it. R&R please. I don'tfeel like wrteing unless you reveiw.**

**

* * *

**


	6. Getting The Plan Started

**_Author's Note- Glad you like it. I got the idea because Halloween is soon and it is my favorite holiday besides my birthday. I also had a scary movie marathon with my friends so that also helped. It seems like something my cousin would do also. Here is another chapter hope you enjoy. I should really work on my other stories but I can't think of anything to write for them. But I can for this one. Also i know this chapter might now seem to have anything to do with the story but i wanted to put in something silly and fun._**

**

* * *

Previously on The Chilton High School Days-**

_**Rory's room**_

"_Ok here are our choices but remember if they have sequels we have to watch them too so here" Rory said while holding up a movie case one after another while saying there names._

"_I Know What You Did Last Summer with I Still Know What You Did Last Summer."_

"_No" the other girls said_

"_Ok, what about The Grudge?" they shook three heads._

"_The Ring 1 and 2?"_

"_No why am I watching that again." Louise said_

"_Ok her we go what about Screams 1,2, and 3?"_

"_Yeah let's watch that." They all agreed._

_**Meanwhile downstairs**_

_Finn, Colin and Logan were all there and Kevin suggested the listen to what the girls where talking about._

"_I have an idea," Finn said as they went back downstairs._

"_Let's hear it Finny." Kevin said_

"_Let's scare them by calling one off their cell phones and saying the same stuff that they do in the movies." Finn said_

"_Kevin do you still have all of our scream costumes from a few years ago?" Logan asked_

"_Yeah they're un my closet they still have the fake knife and all that stuff." Kevin answered the all smiled at each other._

"_What's the plan?" Colin asked_

"_Well we can't call their cell phones b/c they could really call the cops on us since their cells are down here we use them to call the house phone and Rory knows I never pick it up so she will. After that we will unplug the phone line. Maybe even turn off a few lights in the house." Kevin said_

**

* * *

Getting The Plan Started**

"Sounds like a brilliant idea mate." Finn said

"Yeah I know ok come on and let's get the costumes." Kevin said, and they all headed toward his room, which was at the other end of the hall from Rory's.

**_Kevin's Room_**

"Just wondering how come we all thought it would be cool to be the same thing together on Halloween?" Colin asked

"No clue but it's helping us know isn't it?" Logan answered.

"Ok here is your costume the fake blood. We will have one of us lying on the floor in the basement with it. You will have your costume hiding under the couch though." Kevin said and they all put the costumes on over their clothes.

"Who is going to be on the floor?" Finn asked

"Me" Kevin replied then threw the others each a walkie-talkie. Then explained after seeing three confused faces. "To talk to each other and because one of us will have to be at the light and cable box, Colin that will be you. Also here are some flash lights."

"Hey how are we going to change our voices?" Finn asked

"Simple we made our parents buy those things the guy used it the movies remember?" Kevin said and tossed one to each guy.

"Ok Finn you will call and say what the guy says remember say something that will lead them to the basement. After that Colin turn off the phone line. Finn will tell you when that is. They will see me at the bottom of the stairs and then Logan you will be waiting in the hall closet so you can close the door and chase them around a little. Remember we might get hurt while doing this."

"Logan let them run up the stairs and Colin I want you to then turn off the living room lights. You will know when to because Finn will be in the kitchen watching. While the lights are off I will get into my costume and run upstairs into Rory's room and wait for them. Let's make sure all of the doors are locked first." Kevin said

"Are any of the neighbors going to notice?" Colin asked

"No all of our parents are in New York remember?" Logan said Finn and Colin nodded

"Ok this is going to be so good." Finn said

"Yeah it is but listen I will take upstairs Logan I want you to hide some where in the living room so they run downstairs and don't see me coming Colin will again turn off the lights and you will be standing close to them."

"So Finn is going to be the look out to tell me when to turn the lights on and off?" Colin asked

"Yeah but don't worry we will switch in a while." Kevin said

"You watch way to much TV. In order to know what to do for all of this." Logan said

"Hey don't blame me I don't have much to do at the social gatherings."

"Alright well let the plan start all of us to our stations. Finn get ready to call." Kevin said they all put the masks on except for Kevin.

He ran down stairs into the basement. Threw playing cards all over. Turned a table over and made it look like the guys had tried to fight or something then put the fake blood all over his white shirt and blue pants.

_**

* * *

Author's Note - What do you think so far? It took a while to think of this part.**_

_**

* * *

**_


	7. What Is Your Favorite Scary Movie?

_**Author's Note- Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy. Also some of the stuff from the movies might not be the exact same wording.**_

_**

* * *

lackinglime123 – Yeah I know. But I also like to daydream and write my stories during class when I should be paying attention. Even though I don't listen I still get good grades. Sorry about rambling.**_

_**Coffee-addicted – yeah me too, but I like to scream for fun. I love the scream movies also and this does seem like a boyish thing to do. I guess living with my three boys cousins for about 5 or 6 years has something to do with that.**_

_**Gilmoregirl7878 – Yeah so would I but it would be my cousin who is the same age with his older brother and their friends. Just minus the boyfriend for me.**_

_**And thanks to all the other reviewers I love that you like it. It's makes me want to write more.**_

**

* * *

Previously on The Chilton High School Days-**

_"Ok Finn you will call and say what the guy says remember say something that will lead them to the basement. After that Colin turn off the phone line. Fin will tell you when that is. They will see me at the bottom of the stairs and then Logan you will be waiting in the hall closet so you can close the door and chase them around a little. Remember we might get hurt while doing this."_

_"Logan let them run up the stairs and Colin I want you to then turn off the living room lights. You will know when to b/c Finn will be in the kitchen watching. While the lights are off I will get into my costume and run upstairs into Rory's room and wait for them. Let's make sure all of the doors are locked first." Kevin said_

_"Are any of the neighbors going to notice?" Colin asked_

_"No all of our parents are in New York remember?" Logan said Finn and Colin nodded_

_"Ok this is going to be so good." Finn said_

_"Yeah it is but listen I will take upstairs Logan I want you to hide some where in the living room so they run downstairs and don't see me coming Colin will again turn off the lights and you will be standing close to them."_

_"So Finn is going to be the look out to tell me when to turn the lights on and off?" Colin asked_

_"Yeah but don't worry we will which in a while." Kevin said_

_"You watch way to much TV. In order to know what to do for all of this." Logan said_

_"Hey don't blame me I don't have much to do at the social gatherings."_

_"Alright well let the plan start all of us to our stations. Finn get ready to call." Kevin said they all put the masks on except for Kevin._

_He ran down stairs into the basement. Threw playing cards all over. Turned a table over and made it look like the guys had tried to fight or something then put the fake blood all over his white shirt and blue pants._

**

* * *

What's Your Favorite Scary Movie?**

**_Rory's Room_**

The girls had just started watching the movie and where watching the first Scream. It was at the part were the phone was going to ring and Drew Barrymore was acting in it. Right when the phone rang in the movie it rang at the house. All of the girls screamed.

"Hey Paris pause the movie." Rory said and picked up the phone but Louise asked

"Why doesn't Kevin answer it?"

"Because Kevin never answers the phone." Rory said

"Hey put it on speaker phone." Madeline said,

"Fine, but I will do the talking" Rory said and turned it on while the girls waited.

"Hello" Rory said

"Hey, who is this?" said a male voice at he other end. It was Finn and he was standing next to Colin because the cable box was in the kitchen.

"Depends who is this?" Rory asked

"I asked you first." The voice said

"Whatever don't call back." Rory said and hung up.

"Was it just me or did that seem somewhat similar to the movie we are watching?" Rory asked

"No its not just you, it does seem to be that way." Louise said

Madeline ran and locked the door to Rory's room and the bathroom. Paris locked the windows then shut the curtains while Rory checked the closet and Louise checked under the bed.

"Nothing" they all said and sat back down.

"Ok forget it let's just watch the movie." Rory said

"Yeah ok Paris press play." Louise said and the phone rang again before Paris could.

"Should I answer it?" Rory asked

"Don't know" Louise said

"Yeah just but it on speaker phone so we can all hear." Paris said. Rory did as Paris said.

"What do you want?" Rory asked in a raised voice sounding much braver than she felt.

"I just want to talk that's all. So what did you say your name was?" the said male voice said.

"I didn't."

"Oh well then are you alone?"

All the girls looked at each other.

"No" Rory said, "I have my friends here and 4 guys who could kick your ass down stairs." She continued

"Oh really it that so?"

"Yeah it is now bye." Rory said and hung up.

"Ok grab something to protect our selves just uncase you guys. Even if it is just a prank" Paris said beginnig to become paranoid. Madeline found a baton, Louise got a curling iron, and Paris had a can of pepper spray she took with her everywhere. Rory got the bat that she had taken from Kevin a long time ago.

Right then the phone rang.

"Don't get it." Paris said. It kept ringing and ringing then it stopped for a few minutes and continued. Rory sighed and answered it again on speakerphone.

"WHAT?" Rory yelled

"Shut up you little brat and do as I say our you are going to have a dead brother soon." The voice said, Rory just was shocked and said

"Fine"

"Good, no what's your favorite scary movie?"

"Scream of course you must like that one too you sick twisted asshole." Rory said

"Don't get smart with me if you want your brother his friends to stay alive or" the voice said. Finn had taken the voice changer away from his mouth and handed it to Kevin who was standing up there now also and he said in a moaning voice. 

"Save Rory leave me and help her." Then Kevin went back downstairs and lay on the floor again.

"Now either you follow or I will kill you brother completely do you understand . . . Lorelai?" Finn said but using the voice changer.

Rory had tears falling from her eyes she ran out of the room forgetting the bat.

"Rory wait don't" Louise yelled but Rory didn't listen.

Paris was about to go after her. But Louise said, "Don't" and closed and locked the door. "She wouldn't want any of us to get hurt let's just wait for a second ok. It proobably just a joke."

"No, iIdon't htink it is" Paris said and opened the door but only went about 5 feet away from it and the others did the same they took turns looking out if the room.

_**Basement/ lounge room**_

"Kevin oh god Kevin." Rory said as she reached the basement lounge room and saw Kevin lying on the ground by the television. She fell to her knees and started crying. When Kevin opened his eyes saw Logan walking into the room in his costumes and said.

"Rory I'm fine just get yourself out of here…"

"No" she said

"Rory watch out." Kevin said and pushed Rory away and Logan went up to Kevin and stabbed him. They had the kind of fake knifes that went into the handle and looked like it really stabbed someone. Then he looked at Rory and headed toward her.

"Oh god"

"Go Rory get out of here." Kevin said. Rory scrambled to her feet and was trying to run up the stairs.

**_Living Room_**

When she got into the living room she closed the door to the basement and screamed.

"Paris Help!" because she knew that Paris would be the one who would almost stay or act clam. Paris heard this and ran downstairs with leaving the others up stairs.

"Rory" Paris said and hugged her.

"Paris it is just like the movie they hurt Kevin." Rory whispered just then the lights when out and they heard a door open. Kevin ran up the stairs and Logan stood about 5 feet from the girls.

**

* * *

Author's Note - What do you think? Is it stupid? Or is it good? Please R&R**


	8. Burn in Hell you Bastards!

**_

* * *

Author's Note – I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Also there will be a lot of drama in it._**

_**Disclaimer - I am sorry for not putting this earlier I forgot to. I don't own anything except the first three seasons of Gilmore Girls on DVD. **_

_**

* * *

JustPeachy123 – Thanks 4 the idea I might use it.**_

_**Controversy-queen – I'm glad you like it also they will get the boys back**_

_**Brown-eyed-beauty87 – Don't worry there will be.**_

_**Gilmorefan31 – I'm glad you like it and I would do they same thing. The girls will get them back but this seemed more like a guys thing to do.**_

_**Gilmoregirl7878 – I am not evil I just act like it. LOL! **_

_**KarahBella – I'm not trying to be mean I'm just adding some spice to the story, as my friend likes to put it.**_

_**Aznangel4eva - I didn't mean to be mean to Rory but I was just putting what most people would do if they saw their brother like that. You know making it more realistic.**_

**_Mcmiller – I'm sorry I didn't mean too give you a heart attack. LOL! I would lose a reader if I did that._**

_**As for everyone else thank you for reviewing.**_

* * *

**Previously on The Chilton High School Days-**

_**Basement/ lounge room** _

"_Kevin oh god Kevin." Rory said as she reached the basement lounge room and saw Kevin lying on the ground by the television. She fell to her knees and started crying. When Kevin opened his eyes saw Logan walking into the room in his costumes and said._

"_Rory I'm fine just get yourself out of here…"_

"_No" she said_

"_Rory watch out." Kevin said and pushed Rory away and Logan went up to Kevin and stabbed him. They had the kind of fake knifes that went into the handle and looked like it really stabbed someone. Then he looked at Rory and headed toward her._

"_Oh god"_

"_Go Rory get out of here." Kevin said. Rory scrambled to her feet and was trying to run up the stairs._

_**Living Room** _

_When she got into the living room she closed the door to the basement and screamed._

"_Paris Help!" because she knew that Paris would be the one who would almost stay or act clam. Paris heard this and ran downstairs with leaving the others up stairs._

"_Rory" Paris said and hugged her._

"_Paris it is just like the movie they hurt Kevin." Rory whispered just then the lights when out and they heard a door open. Kevin ran up the stairs and Logan stood about 5 feet from the girls._

* * *

**Burn in Hell**

**_ Rory's room_**

Madeline and Louise both started at each other and when the lights went out they hugged each other. When the lights came back on they saw someone in a scream costume _(Kevin)_ standing a little ways away from them.

_**Living Room**_

"Oh shit" Louise said as she and Madeline screamed then ran downstairs where it was still dark and bumped into Rory and Paris. All four of them screamed. They all started to say something and then realized it was each there. "God what are we going to do he was upstairs." Madeline said

"I don't know can't see past my nose." Rory answered.

Meanwhile Finn had on night vision goggles and could see the girls her then told Colin to turn on the lights. When he did Logan was standing face to face with Paris. He was starting to feel bad for doing this too them.

They all screamed and were trying to run but were backed into a corner. Just then another person in a scream costume came walking down the stairs, _(Kevin) _and the lights went out then back on and four people in scream masks were in front of them. Logan was really starting to feel bad after seeing what there faces looked like.

Rory was thinking, _'Oh god I am going to die, wait no I am not.' _

"Shit, shit, shit" was all that Paris, Louise and Madeline where saying but Rory grabbed her book bag that was laying on the floor by her and threw it at them.

"Get the hell away from us you fucking bastards." He she went up to one of them and kneaded him in the balls. He fell to the floor instantly. Paris had hit another one in the stomach and then Rory walked up to the one she had kicked and removed his mask to see none other then….

**_Author's Note_****_- You have to wait sorry. Do you think I am that mean? Here is the rest of the chapter._**

It was none other than Finn she was shocked they all were.

"FINN" all four girls said, but Rory continued.

"You sick bastard." Paris went around and pulled the other masks off.

"You assholes what the hell were you thinking?" Paris demanded looking at Colin.

"Pricks" was all that Maddy and Louise said.

When Rory saw Kevin she went up to him and slapped him across the face.

"How could you do that? Making me think that it was real that you were hurt. You sick cold-hearted good for nothing fucking bastard. Got to hell all four of you it's were you belong." Rory said raising her voice with each word and was shouting by the time she got half way through talking.

She also had tears streaming down her cheek, looked at all of them and walked up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door.

The guys where all feeling very guilty now and started to say sorry to the other three, Paris said, "We will be able to forgive you in time and I mean a lot of time but I don't know about Rory. What you did was wrong and I hope you all go to hell together."

Louise and Madeline said something along the lines of that also and ran up the stairs after Rory.

_

* * *

**Author's note- I'm going to stop here for now just leaving the cliffhanger you know. I am sorry if it wasn't the best chapter and that it is short and that it took so long for me to update.**_

_**

* * *

**_


	9. Forgive Us

_**Spinaround - Yeah I did too.**_

_**Mcmiller – Don't worry about it, I will make it all**_

_**better.**_

_**Aznangel4eva – Yeah that is what I was thinking.**_

_**Freegurlstar09 – I am sorry to stop there, please**_

_**Don't hate me.**_

_**CocaCoLa29 – they will but you have to wait a while.**_

**

* * *

Previously on The Chilton High School Days-**

_It was none other than Finn. She was shocked, they all were. "FINN" all four girls yelled, but Rory continued._

"_You sick bastard." Paris went around and pulled the other masks off._

"_You assholes, what the hell were you thinking?" Paris demanded looking at Colin._

"_Pricks" was all that Maddy and Louise could say._

_When Rory saw Kevin she ran up to him and slapped him in the face._

"_How could you do that? Making me think that it was real, that you were hurt. You sick cold-hearted good for nothing fucking bastard. Go to hell all four of you, it's where you belong." Rory said raising her voice with each word, and was shouting by the time she was done. She had tears streaming down her cheeks, and looked at all of them then walked up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door behind her. All four of them started to feel very guilty now, and started to say apologize to the other three._

"_We will be able to forgive you in time and I mean a lot of time but I don't know about Rory. What you did was wrong and I hope you all go to hell together." Paris said with disgust. Louise and Madeline said something along the lines of_

_That as well then ran up the stairs after Rory._

**

* * *

Forgive Us**

_**Living Room**_

"God I hate myself now." Kevin said rubbing his cheek where Rory had hit him.

"I feel even worse," Logan mumbled. When he saw Rory cry he thought he felt like his heart broke a little, but he didn't know why.

"We all do," Colin said and then continued, "Finn you ok?" he asked Finn was still on the floor.

Yeah I'm okay, damn it Hayden your sister is stronger than she looks." Finn said getting up.

"Yeah I know, how are we going to make this up to them?" Kevin said

"Let's start by cleaning up the place." Colin said and they started. All still feeling bad, and Kevin wanting to go up to Rory's room and beg for forgiveness.

_**Meanwhile Upstairs/ Rory's room**_

When the other three entered they were welcomed to an empty room. The window was open, so they all walked over to it to look for Rory.

"Rory hun are you ok?" Madeline called out first then saw Rory sitting on the roof. They all climbed out and sat next to her each giving her a hug.

"You ok?" Louise asked.

"I…I… yeah I guess. It's just when I saw Kevin like that on the floor I thought it was real, and that I had lost my brother. And the rest of the guys, they are like brothers to me, I was scared they were hurt. So finding out it was just a joke makes me upset, that's it." Rory answered.

"Should we forgive them?" Madeline asked

"Yeah I guess we should, but we are getting them back." Rory replied.

"How?" Paris asked.

"We will go downstairs tell them we forgive them, then you guys will sleep over again tomorrow so we can do something to them. But nothing like this though, ours will be different." Rory said and then went on, "Let's get inside, I want to go downstairs first if you don't mind."

_**Living Room**_

They all said it was fine and Rory went downstairs, all the guys were sitting on the couches thinking. They had cleaned up the mess, and put the costumes away. They all looked up and saw Rory standing there with her arms folded. They all immediately started to apologize, while Kevin walked up to her.

"I'm sorry. What we did was wrong, please forgive us, I don't think I could stand the fact that my sister might hate me."

"You are all forgiven, but you are right, it was wrong." Rory replied.

Kevin gave her a hug, which she returned.

"I just really thought you were hurt, and that I might have lost you, and the others." She whispered to Kevin.

"It's ok, we are all ok, and really sorry." Kevin replied.

The rest of the night they all watched comedy movies and a few episodes Friends, then went to sleep at 6 in the morning. They all slept in, it wasn't until 3 p.m. on Sunday did they wake up

_**

* * *

Author's Note – So sorry if it isn't the best, but what do you think? Also sorry i think this is the sortest chapter i have ever written.  
**_


	10. A Little Girl Talk

**

* * *

**_**Author's Note - Sorry for taking such a long time please R&R.**_

**

* * *

Previously on The Chilton High School Days-**

_**Living Room**_

_They all said it was fine and Rory went downstairs, all the guys were sitting on the couches thinking. They had cleaned up the mess, and put the costumes away. They all looked up and saw Rory standing there with her arms folded. They all immediately started to apologize, while Kevin walked up to her._

"_I'm sorry. What we did was wrong, please forgive us, I don't think I could stand the fact that my sister might hate me."_

"_You are all forgiven, but you are right, it was wrong." Rory replied._

_Kevin gave her a hug, which she returned._

"_I just really thought you were hurt, and that I might have lost you, and the others." She whispered to Kevin._

"_It's ok, we are all ok, and really sorry." Kevin replied._

_The rest of the night they all watched comedy movies and a few episodes Friends, then went to sleep at 6 in the morning. They all slept in, it wasn't until 3 p.m. on Sunday did they wake up_

**

* * *

****Chapter 10 - A Little Girl Talk****  
**

It had been about 3 days since the prank and the girls had forgotten to get the boys back busy with school work and everything was back to normal for them. But Rory was very excited and couldn't focus on any school because her mother would be arriving home today. Chris had to stay due to some business thing. When she had gotten out of school she had dragged Kevin away from everyone and they headed towards the airport.

"So you're not going to start all the crying and everything are you? Kevin asked as he and Rory waited in the airport for Lorelai's plane to get there.

"I haven't seen her in a long time so yeah I'm going to cry and everything. Gosh you are so dumb at times." Rory replied just as Lorelai's plane was announced to be there.

"She's here come on." Rory said as she got up and ran over to the gate where their mom was on. People started exiting and Lorelai finally exited and saw Rory.

"Rory!"

"Mom!" both Lorelai and Rory shouted at the same time and hugged each other saying thing that both only heard little pieces of.

"I missed you so much babe." Lorelai said as she hugged her daughter for the first time in about a year.

"You guys come on lets get out of everyone else's way." Kevin said and ushered them away from the exit.

They had hugged and talked the whole drive home and left Kevin to get Lorelai's things.

"Hey let's have a movie night!" Lorelai said and Kevin entered the room and all Rory said was, "How about another time."

"Ok," Lorelai said and then continued, "Come tell me about the boys in California and everything and don't skip a thing."

"Let's first get coffee then go into my room because I don't think Kevin would like to hear us talking about boys and everything." Rory said

"Please I agree." Kevin said. So both Lorelai and Rory went into her room and Rory started the coffee maker that she had in there so she wouldn't have to go downstairs.

_**Rory's bedroom**_

"Ok start." Lorelai said both sitting on the bed.

"Well, it was weird and I missed you guys so much. Plus I got into a lot of argument there." Rory said

"Why?"

"Because its against the law to be pretty and smart at the same time."

"Oh well I'm sorry honey. Ok now to boys please." Lorelai said

"I didn't really date any guys there but I do have a friend back there that is a guy." Rory said

"Who is he?"

"His name is Jess Mariano I met him at a bookstore and we both debate about authors and other stuff. I love him also. But I always will."

"Rory…" Lorelai said thinking and opening she was wrong praying that she was wrong. "You didn't you know did you? Even if you did I still want you to tell me about these things."

Rory just looked away from her mother and said, "Hey look the coffee is ready." She got up and poured the both a cup and sat down again.

"Rory…I'm not going to be mad at you." Lorelai said

"Ok fine I almost did sleep with him but he loved me and I loved him. We care about each other and everything but we chose to be friends instead after we dated and no one else knows except Paris." Rory said

"So you didn't?" Lorelai asked

"No, we almost did but I just was scared and afraid because I couldn't talk to you about what I should've done." Rory said

Lorelai just hugged Rory and said, "Your father or brother will never ever know about this."

"Ok"

"Why did you choose to be friends instead?" Lorelai asked and Rory went into rant mode.

"Because I did love him and I always will. But I also love Logan. I guess in the back of my mind I think that one day we would be together. When I was younger I used to dream about us getting married and having kids with a little puppy also.

I tried hard to not let my feeling for him come back when I came back here but I can't help it I really like him and he's so cute and nice but he is Kevin's friend and that is the problem because Kevin would get mad so would dad and Logan's parents because what if we broke up or he hurts me or the other way around.

That is if we ever would date but I'll never know it will always be what if for me. I mean when we were little and us girls played with Barbie's I would name a ken doll Logan and Louise would name one Kevin because she likes or liked him also." Rory ranted and then finally stopped and looked at her mother.

"Honey I need to tell you something." Lorelai said

"What?" Rory asked

"Well first I am glad that you didn't do that. I've missed you so much and I want our relationship to be like it used to be. But there were reason why we sent you to California."

"I know to keep me away from all the high society balls and dad wanted be to protect myself instead of Kevin and the others." Rory said

"That's true but also because all of us adults knew that you liked Logan and he liked you when you were younger but only you seemed to realize it. We didn't want anything to happen between you too because your father didn't want you to end up getting pregnant or something like that so he sent you away and the other's parents did also but Louise's mother more than Paris and Madeline's because she liked Kevin and he would do the stupidest thing around her. Plus after you left both Logan and Kevin were really upset. Finn and Colin were also but not as much as them." Lorelai said.

"Mom I'm glad you told me all of that but I want to know what to do I love him, I love Logan Huntzberger but I bet he doesn't like be at all." Rory said after sitting in shock for a few minutes.

"I can't tell you what to do about this honey I wish I could." Lorelai said.

"So do I" Rory said and hugged her mother.

Meanwhile Kevin was standing outside of the door and had heard everything including the almost sleeping with a guy and all the way to the end. He was in shock thinking about what Rory had said.

'_Would I be mad at them if they dated? No I don't think so I mean after what I heard I don't think I would unless he hurts her then there would be a problem. My best friend and my little sister that is creepy and cute at the same time. At least I wouldn't have to worry about who the guy was.' _Kevin thought.

_**

* * *

Author's note – ok so so so sorry for taking such a long time to update and that this is short but I finally came up with some ideas for the story. Please R&R.**_

_**

* * *

**_


	11. Truth or Dare

_**

* * *

Author's Note – Ok the truth and dare in this chapter I made up so go easy on me please if some of the stuff they say and do are dumb. Also please R&R. I hope you enjoy the next chapter will have some Rory/Logan action in it. Sorry if i mispelled anything i used spell check.  
**_

_**-Rebecca **_

**

* * *

Previously on The Chilton High School Days-**

"_All of us adults knew that you liked Logan and he liked you when you were younger but only you seemed to realize it. We didn't want anything to happen between you too because your father didn't want you to end up getting pregnant or something like that so he sent you away and the other's parents did also but Louise's mother more than Paris and Madeline's because she liked Kevin and he would do the stupidest thing around her. Plus after you left both Logan and Kevin were really upset. Finn and Colin were also but not as much as them." Lorelai said._

" _Ok, but I we were all little and I highly doubt that he still likes me when he could have every single girl at school. Plus I wish I knew what to do I mean I love him, I love Logan Huntzberger but again I bet he doesn't like be at all." Rory said after sitting in shock for a few minutes._

"_I can't tell you what to do about this honey I wish I could." Lorelai said._

"_So do I" Rory said and hugged her mother._

_Meanwhile Kevin was standing outside of the door and had heard everything including the almost sleeping with a guy and all the way to the end. He was in shock thinking about what Rory had said. _

'_Would I be mad at them if they dated? No I don't think so I mean after what I heard I don't think I would unless he hurts her then there would be a problem. My best friend and my little sister that is creepy and cute at the same time. At least I wouldn't have to worry about who the guy was.' Kevin thought._

* * *

**Chapter Eleven – Truth or Dare? **

_**Basement Living Room/ Hayden House**_

They were in the basement but the called it another living room. Rory and Kevin had gotten back from having dinner with the elder Gilmore's an hour earlier. They were in regular clothes now jeans and simple shirts, all of them were dressed but the girls wore tank tops. It had been week since that day. But Kevin had been just looking for things that might show that Logan liked Rory just little things. He had no idea why but found out Colin was noticing it to.

"Hey is it just me or does it look like something is going on between your sister and Logan." Colin whispered to Kevin one day while they were all downstairs in the game room of the Hayden Mansion watching movies and just talking.

"Trust me she likes him I know for a fact." Kevin said he and Colin were playing cards away from the group.

"How do you know?" Colin asked looking interested

"I overheard her and my mom talking I am scarred for live just so you know." Kevin said shaking his head. Colin was about to reply when Paris said, "Oh god how can you think a teacher is cute I mean at Chilton it's just wrong Louise."

That had gotten the boys attention Finn and Logan had been watching football and turned it off now, they had been watching it earlier while the girls talked.

"I never said I liked him I just said he was cute that's all Paris." Louis said while sighing.

"I'm bored," Madeline, said out of the blue they all looked at her with confused faces. "What, I'm bored let's play a game."

"Alright you guys I'm leaving right now. You think that your grandparents would have let us out of Friday night dinner and just go to this party but no." Lorelai said coming down the stairs Christopher in tow, he had gotten back a day after Lorelai had and they had all hung out together.

"Come on Lor." Chris said to his wife.

"Do I have to go?" Lorelai whined

"Yes."

"But… but…" Lorelai started like a two year old.

"We'll stop and get ice cream on the way." Chris said

"Ok let's go." Lorelai said perking up suddenly and became cheery.

"Good. Ok we will be back about 10:00p.m. maybe later. Stay out of trouble. No other girls coming over and no other guys coming over. The maid left some food and instructions if you guys get hungry she had to leave early today." Christopher told them it was 8:45p.m. right then.

"They know Chris come on ice cream is calling, here is $20.00, order a pizza a keg who cares I want ice cream." Lorelai said handing Kevin some money she waved to them all and headed upstairs.

"Later." They all said and the adults left.

"I'm still bored." Madeline said again they all sighed.

"I know what we can do." Louise said with a smile on her face. "Let's play truth or dare."

"With alcohol?" Finn asked hopefully.

"Sure get some shot glasses." Louise said

"So who's in?" Madeline asked all the guys raised their hands and Rory did as Paris did as well but slowly.

"Ok, I have got the alcohol." Finn said smiling.

"Good ok in a circle." Paris said. They all sat behind the couch and next to the stairs leading upstairs. Louise had Paris next to her on the left and Louise on the right. Louise had Colin next to her and Colin had Kevin next to him then, Logan, and Finn next to Rory.

"So who wants to go first?" Rory asked

"Me!" Louise said, "Ok but first here are the rules when you say dare you take two shots and when you tell a truth and you have done what ever they said you take two but if you haven't you take one. But you can only do two dares in a row the same goes for truth's." Louise explained. They had a large bottle of Jack Daniel's and their shot glasses were full.

"You sure you ladies can handle that?" Colin asked. The girls just looked at each other and smiled.

"We can handle it don't worry." Paris said "Anyway Louise go ahead."

"Alright also you can do five truths that goes to everyone in the circle." Louise said

"What's happens here stays here. Plus no one can get mad about what any one says." Rory added they all nodded.

"Colin truth or dare?" Louise asked

"Truth." Colin said, Finn's sighed.

"Ok take you shot," Louise said Colin did so and Louise continued, "have you ever tried to hit on Lorelai?"

"Which one?" Colin asked they all just looked at him.

"The older one." Louise said. Colin looked at Kevin who was giving him a glare.

"No, wanted to yes have no." Colin said looking at Kevin with caution.

"Ok, Paris truth or dare?" Colin asked

"Truth." Paris said

"Did you ever sleep with anyone in California?" Colin asked most of the guy's thought she didn't but were greatly surprised when she said and then took two shots and coughed a little. "Yeah with by ex-boyfriend."

"Who?" Finn asked

"It's not your true to ask." Paris said and turned to Madeline. "Madeline truth or dare?"

"Dare" Madeline said and took her two shots.

"Ok I dare you to really kiss Louise not a little peck for 20 seconds." Paris said

"Come on you could have came up with something better then that." Madeline said

"It's early in the game." Paris said shrugging.

"Go on kiss her." Colin said, all of the guys were watching.

"This is going to be good." Logan whispered to Kevin who nodded

"Fine" Madeline said and kissed Louise on the lips. The guys sat there in shock.

"God you act as if you haven't seen girls kiss each other before." Rory said

"Well we haven't and you haven't." Kevin said. Rory scoffed

"Actually I did in California when we played this with many other people." Rory said.

"I didn't need to know that." Kevin said

"Who cares any way Finn truth or dare?" Madeline asked

"Dare of course love" Finn said and two the two shots.

"Ok I dare you to make out with Rory for a minute." Madeline said. The colored drained from Kevin's face.

"Kevin you alright their mate?" Finn asked. Colin and Logan were laughing.

"He can't." Kevin said, "She's my sister."

"So." Everyone else said.

"Oh god I'm not going to watch." Kevin said

"Alright kiss her." Louise said, Finn and Rory kissed and continued until Paris said,

"Ok minute's up."

"Well who would of known that the queit one here was a fantastic kisser. Marry Me love." Finn said

"Sorry Finn." Rory said Finn just sighed. Kevin was still in shock. "Ok Kevin truth or Dare?" Rory asked

"Kevin regained his composer and said, "Dare" Rory smiled and looked at the other girl's and whispered something to them.

"No not yet." Madeline said

"Fine, I dare you to make out with Louise for a minute." Rory said smiling knowing that he still liked her. Kevin took his two shots.

"Bring it on." Louise said smiling. They kissed and after a minute was over they both were smiling like idiots.

"Ok Paris truth or dare?" Kevin asked

"Dare." Paris said and took two shots.

"Dare you to kiss Colin" Kevin said. Paris went over to Colin and kissed him for about 30 seconds. Colin just smiled.

"Ok, Logan truth or dare?" Paris asked.

"Dare" Logan stated and took his shots.

"Ok I dare you to kiss Rory for a minute." Paris said smiling. Rory looked at Paris like a deer caught in headlights.

"WHAT!" Kevin, Finn, Logan, Colin, and Rory all said.

"Make out with Rory." Paris said

"Ok" Logan said he switched places with Finn. The three girls, Colin, and, Kevin where waiting to see what happened.

Just as they were about to kiss the door at the top of the stairs opened. They all sprang up and Paris hid the Jack Daniel's and shot glasses under the stairs since you couldn't see her from the top of the stairs.

Chris walked in and down the stairs. "Hey your mom forgot her purse." Chris said and picked it up from the couch. "We're going back to the party and don't drink anymore I can smell the alcohol." Chris finished and left.

"Damn your dad is good at that." Finn said

"Not as good as mom." Kevin and Rory said.

"So I want to watch America's Next Top model." Louise said.

"Like we are watching that." Colin said

"Ok we will watch it in my room we'll see you guys later." Rory said and she took the Jack Daniel's with her. "Dad said no more and with Finn in the same room that's is impossible." Rory continued as she and the others headed up stairs and towards her room she put the Jack Daniel's back in the kitchen.

After the girls had left they all stood there and Logan said"So you guys want to watch the rest of the football game?"

"No, they took the alcohol." Finn pouted and sat down on the couch they followed. "Sorry I kissed you sister mate." Finn said to Kevin. Logan suddenly got jealous of Finn. He had wanted to kiss her and the whole time Finn had been. He wanted to hurt Finn. He knew he liked Rory but Kevin was the one thing that kept him from making a move.

"It's fine just don't do it again. I have to live with her, plus since I do I over hear a lot of things. Which I never wanted to know about what she did in California." Kevin said timidly.

"You mean…" Finn trailed off while looking at Kevin.

"No she didn't sleep with anyone I over heard her talking to my mom. She almost did but she likes some one else and has for a long time." Kevin said and then muttered, "He's one of the reason she had to go away in the first place." Only Colin had heard. Logan's jaw had tightened what Finn had asked. He knew he shouldn't be feeling those things for her but he couldn't help it.

"Hey I am going to go get something to drink any one want anything?" Logan asked standing up.

"Coke." The three boys said.

_** Kitchen**_

Logan nodded and headed upstairs from the basement and went into the kitchen. He got the sodas but put them on the counter and sighed.

'_God I don't feel like this about girls I never would about any girl. But then again she isn't just another girl. God I want to kiss her. Damn it, why does she have to my best friend's sister.' _Logan thought and put his head in his hands.

**_Rory__'s Bedroom_**

Mean while at the same time

After Rory's closed the door she sighed and feel on her bed and put a pillow over her face and yelled into it then looked at her friends.

"I was so close to kissing him so close." Rory said

We were there we know." Paris said

"God he is so cute I tried to forget the feelings for him but I can't I'm not going to." Rory said.

"Hey it's ok you will soon or something things will get better, anyway let's watch T.V. ok." Louise said

"Ok" Rory replied and they sat down in the entertainment area and watched a marathon of America's Next Top Model.

Though it looked like Rory was watching the show all she was thinking about was what if Chris hadn't came in and what if it had been only them together in the room. What it would be like to kiss him she had to get out of the room for a little while.

"You guys hungry because I'm going to go ask Kevin to order the pizza." Rory said standing up.

"Get everything on it." Paris said they all agreed and Rory left the room and went into the basement.

**Basement Living Room**

"Hey Kevin can you order the pizza now we're hungry." Rory said

"Sure what kind?" He asked

"Two with everything on it please."

"Ok." Kevin said and she left when she closed the door to the basement she walked and sat down on the couch in the regular living room and put her head in her hands.

_**Regular Living Room**_

'_How does he have so much effect on me what if her doesn't like me. Well mom did say that he did so I have a chance but or forget**.' **_Rory thought and quietly said, "God I was so close to kissing him. But he probably doesn't even like me. Forget it'll never happen."

Logan had walked into the Living room and saw Rory sitting on the couch just looking at her something was bothering her he could tell and heard her say, "God I was so close to kissing him. But he probably doesn't even like me. Forget it, it'll never happen."

Logan smiled knowing she liked him as well, he walked towards her put the sodas on the coffee table and sat down next to her.

"Hey." He said she looked at him they were really close to each other but it felt right to them.

"Hi…" Rory said

"You know what you said isn't true." Logan whispered to her in her ear. She blushed a little and was about to say something when.

_**

* * *

Author's Note – Please R&R. I leaving you at this cliffhanger wait and see what happens. You have been asking for some Rogan action and there will be in the next chapter. Will they kiss or be interrupted again. Read the next chapter when it's up to find out.**_

_**

* * *

**_


	12. 4 Girls and An Old Notebook

**

* * *

Author's Note – I'm sorry everyone for leaving you hanging but your wait has come to an end. Read and enjoy please review also.**

**Anyway sorry I'm probably boring you so R&R.**

**

* * *

Also if you are reading Once Together Always and Forever, on my profile thing it has links to show what some of the made-up charactars look like and i will be updating soon. :) **

* * *

**Previously on The Chilton High School Days-**

_**Kitchen**_

_Logan nodded and headed upstairs from the basement and went into the kitchen. He got the sodas but put them on the counter and sighed._

'_God I don't feel like this about girls I never would about any girl. But then again she isn't just another girl. God I want to kiss her. Damn it, why does she have to my best friend's sister.' Logan thought and put his head in his hands._

_**Rory's Bedroom**_

_Mean while at the same time_

_After Rory's closed the door she sighed and feel on her bed and put a pillow over her face and yelled into it then looked at her friends._

"_I was so close to kissing him so close." Rory said_

_We were there we know." Paris said_

"_God he is so cute I tried to forget the feelings for him but I can't I'm not going to." Rory said._

"_Hey it's ok you will soon or something things will get better, anyway let's watch T.V. ok." Louise said_

"_Ok" Rory replied and they sat down in the entertainment area and watched a marathon of America's Next Top Model._

_Though it looked like Rory was watching the show all she was thinking about was what if Chris hadn't came in and what if it had been only them together in the room. What it would be like to kiss him she had to get out of the room for a little while._

"_You guys hungry because I'm going to go ask Kevin to order the pizza." Rory said standing up._

"_Get everything on it." Paris said they all agreed and Rory left the room and went into the basement._

_**Basement Living Room** _

"_Hey Kevin can you order the pizza now we're hungry." Rory said_

"_Sure what kind?" He asked_

"_Two with everything on it please."_

"_Ok." Kevin said and she left when she closed the door to the basement she walked and sat down on the couch in the regular living room and put her head in her hands._

_**Regular Living Room** _

'_How does he have so much effect on me what if her doesn't like me. Well mom did say that he did so I have a chance but or forget**.' **Rory thought and quietly said, "God I was so close to kissing him. But he probably doesn't even like me. Forget it'll never happen."_

_Logan had walked into the Living room and saw Rory sitting on the couch just looking at her something was bothering her he could tell and heard her say, "God I was so close to kissing him. But he probably doesn't even like me. Forget it, it'll never happen."_

_Logan smiled knowing she liked him as well, he walked towards her put the sodas on the coffee table and sat down next to her._

"_Hey." He said she looked at him they were really close to each other but it felt right to them._

"_Hi…" Rory said_

"_You know what you said isn't true." Logan whispered to her in her ear. She blushed a little and was about to say something when..._

**

* * *

Chapter Twelve – 4 Girls and A Notebook**

Logan reached out with his hand a gently put a strand of her hair behind her ear. She froze while getting the chills that went up and down her spine at his touch it was soft gentle sweet caring and so many other things. Rory blushed a little they looked at each other both slowly leaned in and kissed.

They both felt a spark when they did, it felt right to them. Logan hadn't removed his hand from the side of her while the other one was placed on her hip. Both moved closer towards each other. Rory felt like nothing could touch them or hurt them she finally felt safe she hadn't felt that for a long time. Logan felt complete with her in his arms finally someone who he truly cared about no matter what she was someone he adored. The whole time she had been in a California she had taken a part of his heart with her but was put back in its rightful place now. They had leaned back into the couch. Rory ran her hand in his blonde hair the other hand placed on his shoulder. Logan had started to deepen the kiss tracing her bottom lip with his tongue she opened her mouth for him he leaned over her slightly while her back was now rested on the arm of the couch. They continued until oxygen became an issue both breathing heavily and looked into each other's eyes.

"Wow!" was all that Rory could think of to say Logan chuckled a little.

"Not what I was going for but ok." Logan said as he and Rory were now sitting on the couch upright now.

"Well, uh… we should talk." Rory said nervously.

"Yeah." Logan said rubbing the back of his neck, _'Why is she was the only person that's ever made me feel nervous.' _Logan thought

"I like you Logan." Rory said and thought, _'Great way to be blunt their Hayden'_

"I like you to Rory." Logan said and smiled and continued to say, "We're bad at this."

"Yes but still we both like each other… so what now? I mean to we forget it ever happened, friends with benefits," Rory stated knowing that he wasn't the commitment type of guy but hoping that he would give it a try. "Or are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" Rory asked looking for something to distract her momentarily.

"Well I don't want to forget about it," Logan said

"Good me neither."

"I've never done it before but I would try the commitment thing because I know you're worth it and the only person I would do it for." Logan said sheepishly and ran his hand through his hair.

'_God I love it when he does that.'_ Rory thought as he ran his hand through his hair she put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well I'm glad and I want us to be a couple." Rory said

"Me too." Logan said and both he and Rory again kissed it supposed to be a short and sweet kiss turned into a sweet and passionate kiss. He made her body go numb and tingle all over at his touch she loved his soft lips and the way his hair felt on her fingertips. He just got lost in her, with her beauty and soft delegate skin the way she tasted when he kissed her she tasted like coffee and chocolate mixed together with something sweet he couldn't get enough of her.

_**Meanwhile in Rory's room**_

"Rory's been taking a long time I am going to go check on her." Paris said and walked down the hall and was about to go downstairs when she saw Logan and Rory kiss. She was in shock _'I knew it! I knew it! And I better leave them alone. But I knew it!'_ Paris thought as she quietly walked back into Rory's room and closed the door.

"You won't believe what I just saw." Paris said sitting down on the couch while smiling.

"What did you see?" Madeline asked

"Rory and Logan kissing downstairs." Paris said

"Oh my god!" Both Louise and Madeline said forgetting about the television.

"Really?" Louise asked Paris just nodded.

"I have to see." Louise said and she ran out of the room with the others in tow. They looked down and saw that they were now making out all of them dropped their jaws in shock and headed back into Rory's room.

"Who knew Rory knew how to kiss like that?" Louise questioned

"Oh I knew they liked each other." Madeline said

"Nah really." Paris said sarcastically.

"Ok let's just shut up and wait for Rory to tell us about it." Louise said as she looked at the door then the television and back the others did as well but they all ended up just watching T.V. but thinking about Rory and Logan together and what would happen between them.

_**At the same time but downstairs in the basement hang out room…**_

"Logan's been gone a pretty long time, Finn go check on him." Kevin said

"What why do I have to mate?" Finn asked since they were now playing Halo 2 on an Xbox 360.

"Because me and Kevin took a vote and you lost." Colin said

"Fine you bloody idiots." Finn said and walked up the stairs and opened the door while saying. "Logan what the hell is taking you so loooonnnnggggg." But he stared in shock as he saw Rory and Logan kissing each other and then they jumped apart from each other. Both standing up fixing their clothes and hair well Rory at least was Logan just ran his hand through his hair.

"I…I... its…we…uh later." Rory said nervously and ran up the stairs leaving Logan and Finn alone.

"You and her and …" Finn started and was pointing in the air randomly.

"It wasn't what it looked like." Logan said just as the doorbell rang and Kevin came up. Logan looked at Finn pleading that he wouldn't tell right then and Finn agreed partly because he was still in shock.

"Were the hell were you Logan…" Kevin said and answered the door paid the pizza guy and yelled. "Rory come and get your pizza."

Rory heard that before she even entered her bedroom because she had stood in the hallway for a while. She sighed made sure she looked normal and headed down the stairs.

"Thanks." Rory said not looking at anyone she grabbed the pizza and a liter of soda and headed back upstairs.

"Ok," Kevin said weirder out by his sister's behavior and he headed downstairs with he boys in tow and they all sat down on the couches.

"So what the hell took you so long upstairs Logan and do any of you know what was up with Rory?" Kevin said after they had been eating in silence. Colin shook his head as a no while Finn and Logan just shrugged their shoulders. Finn had a big grin on his face.

"I was just getting some sodas and Rory was down there to and we just talked for a few minutes that's all." Logan said not looking Kevin in the eye and Colin eyed him suspiciously.

"Finn did you scare Rory when you went upstairs to find Logan while they were talking?" Colin asked

"Yeah… but they weren't talking." Finn said smiling and said the last part while coughing but Colin heard.

"What do you mean by they weren't talking." Colin said then looked at Logan and said, "Oh god please tell me you didn't…" he trailed off as Kevin looked at Logan and said, "What the hell were you doing with my sister?" he asked.

"Uh…um… nothing much." Logan started but Finn cut him off.

"I know him and Rory were making out on the couch and were very hot and heavy let me tell you. I'm wondering what I would have walked in on if I had gone up there a few minutes later." Finn said nodding his head, for while the others had been drinking soda Finn opted to drink some gin.

Kevin then lunged at Logan and Logan jumped over the couch. "You were making out with my sister upstairs! I'm going to kill you Huntzberger. I over heard her talking to our mom she likes and she isn't going to be one of your fuck buddies let me tell you that." Kevin said chasing Logan around the room while Logan used the couch to keep them apart from each other both circling it while Colin and Finn sat on the couch.

"It's like they are sharks swimming around us." Finn said

"I know that I'm not stupid Kevin of course I know all of that besides I like her too." Logan said

"You were one of the reason s why she had to leave because all of the adults were afraid you were going to get her pregnant and they thought I would do the same to Louise!" Kevin said "That's why I didn't get to see my sister for two years because of you Huntzberger." Levin said he was angry at the situation and at the fact that he hadn't seen his sister in so long.

Logan stopped dead in his tracks when Kevin said that and Finn and Colin were shocked. "What?" Logan said

"They were sent away because of us all of us. All the adults thought we were going to get one of them pregnant and our fathers were more concerned about us ruining the family names." Kevin said

"I'm not going to do that to your sister." Logan said angry that Kevin would even think he would do something like that to Rory, and Kevin sighed then said.

"How long?"

"How long what?" Logan asked

"How long have you been messing around with my sister." Kevin said

"I haven't she is different I care about her I am trying the commitment thing for her she is the only one I would even consider trying it for and I won't do anything to hurt her on purpose." Logan said. The other three boys just looked at him.

_**Rory's Room**_

Rory entered the room and was bombarded with questions. "Wait how do you guys know?" Rory asked as she set the pizza down on the coffee table.

"I went to look for you and saw you and Huntzberger downstairs and these two followed me." Paris said

"So is he a good kisser?" Louise asked they were all sitting around the coffee table Rory and Louise on the couch Paris in one chair and Madeline on a bean bag chair next to them. Rory blushed and nodded.

" So what are you guys now? Friends with benefits because I am saying your brother will be so pissed off if he finds out." Madeline said.

"No we aren't friends with benefits besides I don't know if Kevin knows because Finn caught us and… he's my boyfriend." Rory said quietly but looking happy at the moment thinking that the boys would be on the other side of the door. The three girls screamed.

"Really? You tamed the so called playboy from what I hear at school." Paris said

"I guess but I don't think he is a playboy I mean…" Rory started

"He was only like that cause he liked you and couldn't have you." Louise said

"She's right." Madeline said

"Ok, so I'm hungry who wants some pizza? Rory asked as she grabbed a slice of pizza and held it on a napkin. They all smiled and started to eat.

"You really like him don't you?" Madeline asked

"Of course she does remember our Barbie days." Paris said "and I believe some one had a crush on Kevin and another one on Finn." Paris said looking at Madeline and Louise.

"So you have a crush on Colin we can all tell." Louise said and Paris nearly choked on her pizza.

"No I don't." Paris declared.

"Sure." Louise said then Madeline said out of the blue.

"So Rory who's going to be yours and Logan's kids godmothers and are they going to be named after us?" They all just looked at her like she was insane.

"What come on you guys are telling me that you don't still imagine what your wedding would be like and everything." Madeline asked

"So, we do but we don't talk about that and I wouldn't have kids with Logan unless I was married to him." Rory said

"Duh!" all three said, "We all know you are going to end up marrying him." Paris said

"What?" Rory started.

"Do we have to bring out the notebooks all of us wrote our married names on and details about our weddings from when we were ten?" Louise asked. They all just thought back to when they had started with that notebook.

"Or with our own little dairies we wrote in everyday until we were 12 of course having at least two or three notebooks each in the end?" Madeline said smiling.

" Ok enough talk for tonight I'm tired." Rory said about an hour and a half later they just finished watching the 'Hot Chick'.

"I bet you are." Louise said smirking and Rory threw a pillow at her.

"Shut up future Mrs. Kevin Hayden." Rory said all climbing into her bed getting comfortable. Rory had a big bed that could fit maybe six people in it.

"Night Mrs. Huntzberger, Mrs. Morgan, Mrs. McRae." Louise said they all said that to each other and finally Rory had enough of them all teasing her so she grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number.

The boys had decided to just watch a movie after Kevin set some ground rules with Logan and much threatening towards him, the were watching 'The Longest Yard'.

Kevin was sort of beginning to accept the fact that he was with his little sister and was thinking about how the school would act towards this news when his cell phone rang he paused the movie.

"Hello" Kevin said

"Hey Kevin its Rory."

"If your wandering if Logan is still alive the answer is yes." Kevin said

"Well that's good to know but…. oh shit! Good bye." Rory said she threw the phone at the girls and it landed on the couch all of them thinking that the phone was off but it wasn't and Kevin put to the on speaker.

"Hey I hung up ok jeez it's not like I was going to say, 'So Louise what was it that you were saying oh yes the future Mrs. Kevin Hayden.'" Rory said.

"You should just be glad that you hung up the phone."

"Pillow fight!" Madeline yelled and they all grabbed a pillow and started hitting each other.

"Mrs. Colin McRae I think you forgot something." Madeline yelled and Paris started chasing her.

"Shut the hell up Walker or should I say Mrs. Finn Morgan."

"But don't forget about the lovely Mrs. Logan Huntzberger." Louise said and they all started hitting each other and laughing. "I mean, Rory you never answered Madeline's question. What are you going to name your and Logan's children." Louise said

"Oh I would of course name them after you three." Rory said sarcastically in her voice completely.

The boys just looked at the phone in shock all of them.

"Hey not the couch." Rory yelled as Louise started jumping on it.

"Stop me Hayden." Louise said

"Fine." Rory said and the phone line went dead the girls continuing to have fun.

While the boys just looked at each other and all said at the same time.

"Mrs. Morgan!"

"Mrs. Hayden!"

"Mrs. Huntzberger!"

"Mrs. McRae!"

They just looked at each other and again all said, "kids!"

"Oh god we should have hung up when she thought we did." Finn said

"No shit Sherlock." Colin said

"I knew she liked me." Kevin said they looked at him. "What I 'm just thinking positive right now." Kevin said and they all laughed forgetting about what the girls said.

"Just probably some dumb chick stuff they are talking about nothing to worry." Colin said the all just nodded. When they all of a sudden they heard a loud crash coming from upstairs.

_**

* * *

Author's Note – so what do you think? Reviews please and sorry for taking so long. Sorry about leaving you on a cliffhanger.**_

_**

* * *

**_


	13. It Could Have Rabies

**

* * *

Author's Note – Sorry for the lack of update and I've had tons of projects for school but it's Spring Break now and I don't have any writer's block. Also in the first chapter it says Colin's last name is Peterson but then I remember it was McRae sorry about that. Please R&R. This is a short chapter.  
**

**-Rebecca**

**

* * *

Previously on The Chilton High School Days-**

"_Hello" Kevin said_

"_Hey Kevin its Rory."_

"_If your wandering if Logan is still alive the answer is yes." Kevin said_

"_Well that's good to know but…. oh shit! Good bye." Rory said she threw the phone at the girls and it landed on the couch all of them thinking that the phone was off but it wasn't and Kevin put to the on speaker._

"_Hey I hung up ok jeez it's not like I was going to say, 'So Louise what was it that you were saying oh yes the future Mrs. Kevin Hayden.'" Rory said._

"_You should just be glad that you hung up the phone."_

"_Pillow fight!" Madeline yelled and they all grabbed a pillow and started hitting each other._

"_Mrs. Colin McRae I think you forgot something." Madeline yelled and Paris started chasing her._

"_Shut the hell up Walker or should I say Mrs. Finn Morgan."_

"_But don't forget about the lovely Mrs. Logan Huntzberger." Louise said and they all started hitting each other and laughing. "I mean, Rory you never answered Madeline's question. What are you going to name your and Logan's children." Louise said_

"_Oh I would of course name them after you three." Rory said sarcastically in her voice completely._

_The boys just looked at the phone in shock all of them._

"_Hey not the couch." Rory yelled as Louise started jumping on it._

"_Stop me Hayden." Louise said_

"_Fine." Rory said and the phone line went dead the girls continuing to have fun._

_While the boys just looked at each other and all said at the same time._

"_Mrs. Morgan!"_

"_Mrs. Hayden!"_

"_Mrs. Huntzberger!"_

"_Mrs. McRae!"_

_They just looked at each other and again all said, "kids!"_

"_Oh god we should have hung up when she thought we did." Finn said_

"_No shit Sherlock." Colin said_

"_I knew she liked me." Kevin said they looked at him. "What I 'm just thinking positive right now." Kevin said and they all laughed forgetting about what the girls said._

"_Just probably some dumb chick stuff they are talking about nothing to worry." Colin said the all just nodded. When they all of a sudden they heard a loud crash coming from upstairs._

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen – It Could Have Rabies**

They boys heard the crash then the girls yelled, they all jumped up and ran up the stairs to the living room and up the ones to Rory's room. But before they opened the door Kevin said. "Ok act like we never heard their conversation ok." They all nodded and opened the door. The window was broken and one of the lamps was hanging partly outside of the window all of the girls standing on the bed or couch.

**_Rory's Bedroom_**

"What's going on?" Kevin asked

"We were messing around then we saw something moving outside the window and we got scared and Maddie bumped into the lamp and whatever it was came in." Rory said looking around the room. Madeline and Louise standing on the coffee table while Paris and Rory standing on the bed each still holding a pillow except Madeline.

"Over there something moved under the bed." Louise said pointing, all four girls shrieked. Paris and Rory jumped off the bed and onto the couch then to the coffee table.

"Get it out of here!" All four girls shouted looking at the boys. Then something else moved out from underneath the couch and towards the table.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" All of them shouted and ran out the door and into the hall. Putting the boys in front of them.

"Get whatever it is out of my room please Kevin." Rory said

"Ok um, Colin go check it out." Kevin said pushing Colin forward.

"What! Why me?" Colin asked looking at the other three guys.

"Because we all took a vote and you lost." Finn said and the others nodded.

"Fine," Colin said and cautiously approached the couch when the thing rushed out from under the couch and back under the bed. Colin jumped up in the air and yelled to. Everyone else laughed.

"Logan get your ass in there I'm not getting attacked by anything that might have rabies." Colin said.

"Fine, come on and help me Finn." Logan said as he and Finn stepped closer inside of the room.

"Why isn't Kevin doing this?" Finn asked

"Just because, now hurry up and get what ever that thing is out of Rory's room." Paris demanded.

"Fine. Ok mate I'll block this side of the bed and you get that side and grab it." Finn said leaning down next to the bed.

"Fine, dumb Australian." Logan mumbled and look under the bed and was queit.

"Logan you ok mate." Finn asked, "I'm coming in after you." Finn said he lifted up the bed skirt and looked under the bed skirt and said. "He's gone Logan disappeared." Finn started to get teary eyed.

"Hey Finn I'm right here and why don't you guys have a look at what you were all afraid of." Logan said standing up and going towards everyone.

"What the…" Kevin said.

"It's a kitten." Paris said looking at the small little ball of black fur.

"Oh it's so cute!" Louise said petting it.

"Oh poor little thing." Madeline said

"I knew it was a cat along." Colin said they all looked at him warily and in disbelief. "It could have rabies." Colin said

"No foam at the mouth you moron besides it is to little to have any time of rabies." Paris said.

"Oh poor thing it's probably more frightened then we are." Rory said and smiled at Logan and took the kitten. "Thank you for being the brave one out of the you four." Rory said and held the tiny kitten and petted it. "Can we keep it?" Rory asked Kevin.

"I don't know it's up to mom and dad." Kevin said

"Fine but could you at least clean up the window mess for us?" Rory asked Kevin giving him her bambi eyes.

"Fine," Kevin said giving in.

"Thank you." Rory said. Paris had put on her shoes on and checked outside the window.

"The cat's all alone there aren't anymore out here." Paris said, "It's a loner."

"Who cares it's cute." Rory said as she and the other girls left the boys to clean up the mess.

"We can dress it up like Paris Hilton does with her pets." Madeline said.

"NO! that is just plain mean and evil." Rory said and the girls were sitting in the living room. Rory gave Paris the kitten and took up a garbage bag and a broom to the guys.

"Here I thought you guys might need this." Rory said handing it to Colin. "So who would have thought you could scream in that kind of high pitched tone I almost thought you were a girl for a moment." Rory said smiling. Colin glared and took the stuff from her.

"Ok we are almost done here I just need to get something to put over the window." Kevin said he left the room to go get a tarp or something to put up to cover the window.

"Ok thanks again you guys." Rory said but was looking at Logan the whole time. As she was leaving the room she slightly nodded her head for him to follow and Logan did.

_**Kitchen Stairway**_

They were in the stairways that lead from the second floor to the kitchen and Kevin would be coming from the one that came from the living room.

"Hey," Rory said

"Hey, " Logan said, they were both standing leaning against the railing on the opposite side of each other.

"So did Kevin try to kill you?" Rory asked Logan and he nodded his head and she said, "Listen I understand if you don't want to date me I mean it would be weird with you being friends with Kevin and then what you parents would say and there's a whole list of reasons why…" Rory rambled and Logan thought it was cute.

"I'm going to change my mind. But I've never done the whole boyfriend thing so I might mess up every once in a while." Logan said and kissed her it was a short kiss. "You didn't change your mind did you?" Logan asked

"No, it's just what will all the kids at school say I mean from your reputation…" Rory started

"Not everything they say it true half of that stuff is a lie." Logan said and Rory smiled.

"That's good to know." Rory said. "And thank you for being the brave one to capture the kitten." Rory said she had a huge grin on her face and had her arms rapped around his neck and his on her waist.

"Well what can I say just call me your knight in shining armor." Logan said and chuckled slightly.

"Yes well I have to properly thank you." Rory said and stepping back and held out her hand. He shook his head and pulled her back to him and kissed her.

"I prefer this thanks more then the other one." Logan said

"Me too." Rory said and bite her lip.

"Logan get your ass over here I swear I don't what to see you near my sister right now." Kevin yelled he was walking down the second floor hallway.

"I'll talk to you later." Rory said she quickly kissed him and ran down the stairs and out into the living room and Kevin walked to stand next to Logan.

"I don't like this very much you know that right?" Kevin said

"Yeah I know but I'm not going to hurt her." Logan said

"Ok because if you do I'll have to kill you. Now you just have to deal with my dad threatening you and Finn when he actually registers what happened tomorrow." Kevin said and headed up the stairs. Logan said and followed him.

_**

* * *

Author's Note – Sorry for how I ended the chapter just wanted to update this story again please R&R.**_

_**

* * *

**_


	14. Logan Wasn’t In My Bed This Morning!

**_Author's Note - Hey guys sorry for the very much lack of updates buta lot has been going on in my life. I won't bore you with details, so here is a short chapter._**

**Chapter Fourteen – Logan Wasn't In My Bed This Morning!!!**

A while later the boys came downstairs and they all watched a movie then decided to go to bed so they all headed upstairs the guys went to Kevin's room and the girls went to Rory's which now had a heavy blue tarp over the broken window.

The next morning Rory and girls were woken up by Lorelai.

"Wake up you guys. Rory, Paris, Madeline, Louise. Get the hell up and tell me what happened! Last night!!!" Lorelai yelled and jumped on the bed. All four girls jumped up.

"Mom!!!! Get off the bed now!!!" Rory said standing up.

"What why?"

"Oh god, please tell me you didn't sit on Logan!!" Rory said lifting up the covers of her bed as the other girls got off as well.

"Wait a minute why on earth would Logan be in your bed?" Lorelai asked with wide eyes.

Rory ignored her and after looking under her bed she went down into the hall and walked right into Kevin's room and opened the blinds. All four boys groaned.

"Get up!" Rory said and Louise walked in.

"Did you find him?" she asked

"No not yet." Rory answered looking around the room. By now Christopher was standing in the doorway as well.

"Have any of you seen Logan? He wasn't in my bed this morning!!!" Rory said and realized how that sounded and laughed.

"WHAT!?" Christopher yelled glaring at Logan who was sitting up now on the small couch Kyle had in his room.

"I didn't do anything I swear I have no idea what she is talking about." Logan said with wide eyes.

"Not that Logan, we are talking about little Logan." Madeline said. Kevin and Colin smirked and snickered at this.

"Ok that's it everyone quiet. Will someone please tell me what is going on and why Rory's window is broken?"

"Will you people shut the bloody hell up? The damn cat is right here." Finn mumbled pulling the blanket he had over his head and you could see the small black kitten lying next to Finn's head purring

"Logan!!!" Rory said and rushed towards Finn and picked up the cat and looked at her parents.

"You see last night me the girls where messing around and Madeline saw something in the window and a pillow hit the lamp which broke the window. We found out that what Madeline had seen earlier was a kitten." Rory explained and held up the tiny kitten. "Can we keep it? Please?" Rory asked.

Christopher just shook his head and said, "Why did you name the cat Logan?"

"Because it was all we could come up with since Logan was the one who looked under the bed and picked him up. Colin was to busy screaming like a girl."

"I was not screaming like a girl!" Colin defended but they all looked at him pointedly. "I wasn't!"

"Sure you weren't Colin."

**

* * *

Author's Note – Ok I know strange place to end it but there you have it.**


	15. Pet Names & Telling the Folks p1

* * *

Author's Note – A special thanks to Dazzle1 for inspiring me to finish writing this chapter sorry for the lack of update I have been stumped and had writers block for a very long time also please **READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!!** Thanks and I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

**

"_Have any of you seen Logan? He wasn't in my bed this morning!!!" Rory said and realized how that sounded and laughed._

"_WHAT!?" Christopher yelled glaring at Logan who was sitting up now on the small couch Kyle had in his room._

"_I didn't do anything I swear I have no idea what she is talking about." Logan said with wide eyes._

"_Not that Logan, we are talking about little Logan." Madeline said. Kevin and Colin smirked and snickered at this._

"_Ok that's it everyone quiet. Will someone please tell me what is going on and why Rory's window is broken?"_

"_Will you people shut the bloody hell up? The damn cat is right here." Finn mumbled pulling the blanket he had over his head and you could see the small black kitten lying next to Finn's head purring_

"_Logan!!!" Rory said and rushed towards Finn and picked up the cat and looked at her parents._

"_You see last night me the girls where messing around and Madeline saw something in the window and a pillow hit the lamp which broke the window. We found out that what Madeline had seen earlier was a kitten." Rory explained and held up the tiny kitten. "Can we keep it? Please?" Rory asked._

_Christopher just shook his head and said, "Why did you name the cat Logan?"_

"_Because it was all we could come up with since Logan was the one who looked under the bed and picked him up. Colin was to busy screaming like a girl."_

"_I was not screaming like a girl!" Colin defended but they all looked at him pointedly. "I wasn't!"_

"_Sure you weren't Colin."_

**

* * *

**

Later that day everyone was dressed and eating a late breakfast at the table, including Lorelai and Chris.

"Ok we can keep the cat but we are changing its name." Christopher said.

"Yes!!!" Rory said and petted the tiny kitten that was on table drinking a bowl of kitten milk that they had bought earlier. "So what do you want her name to be huh???" Rory asked the kitten in a cute voice.

"Rory get the cat off the table." Chris said.

"But… but" Rory started.

"Now!" Chris said and gave her look. She pouted and sighed.

"Fine, I'm sorry little guy... or girl" Rory said.

"So what are we going to name it???" Lorelai asked, the girls were at one side of the table and the guys on the other both groups into their own conversation.

"I don't know, Hey Kevin any suggestion son what to name the kitten??" Rory asked looking over at her brother.

"Nope as long as it's not named after any of my friends I'm good." Kevin said.

So the girls continued to consider names when all of a sudden Finn dropped his fork and it clattered onto his plate.

"Finn what's wrong??" they all asked. Finn just glared at Logan.

"Uh oh. Logan you better run." Colin said realizing what had just happened.

"Why? Logan asked looking cautiously at Finn who was still glaring at him.

"I believe everything that happened last night just came back to him. Right buddy??" Colin said and asked Finn the last part.

"You! You where kissing her!!! She's like my little sister and you had your hands all over her last night!!!!!!!" Finn said pointing at Logan.

"What? Who?" Both Lorelai and Christopher asked.

Finn stood up and then looked at Rory and back at Logan. "Oh dear lord I think I am going to be sick. My poor sweet innocent Rory was swapping spit with Huntzberger!!!! I am scarred for life!!! I saw you too. AHHH!!!!" Finn said and ran out of the room.

"WHAT?!" Both adults yelled and looked from Rory to Logan and back again.

"Ok everyone go up to their rooms now!!" Chris stated in an eerily calm voice. They all just stood up and headed to either Rory or Kevin's room.

"You too freeze!" Lorelai said as both Logan and Rory were heading to leave. "Sit." Christopher said and they both did.

"Unbelievable! How long has this been going on?? Huh! Where you ever going to tell us Rory!?" Chris started yelling when Lorelai grabbed his arm and started pulling him out of the room.

"Christopher in the den now I need to talk with you."

"But I'm not finished." Chris started

"NOW Chris!!" Lorelai said and Christopher followed.

**

* * *

**


End file.
